Be Careful In The Shower Room
by Becca12Ste
Summary: Grissom and Sara have a very embarrassing moment at the CSI Lab


**A/N: I'm sure something like this was done already but I'm trying it**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to say it**

Grissom was taking a shower in the locker room after a really messy and really smelly decomp. He usually didn't take showers at work unless necessary because there was only one shower room for the men and the women. Sara and Catherine had complained to him before the team split. Now Sara and Sofia complain. They said something about privacy or something along those lines. He was too busy doing paperwork when they came to complain. He did remember saying to them to go to Ecklie, but Sofia was ignoring him ever since her demotion and Sara has been avoiding him ever since her suspension. He didn't blame them. He avoided Ecklie at all costs. So, here he was taking his shower as quickly as possible so he doesn't get seen by anyone. That would be embarrassing. He hoped to god that Sara didn't walk in. Was it possible to die of embarrassment? He didn't know, but he was sure if Sara walked in he would.

Right when he finished that thought he heard the locker room door open. Then a locker being opened and slammed shut. He listened carefully to see if he could detect if they were coming in here. Right then the shower room door burst open. It was Sara. Why couldn't be one of the men? Grissom quickly covered his privates before Sara could see but it was too late. As soon as she walked in and saw him her eyes darted south.

"SARA!"

"Sorry!" She quickly covered her eyes and turned around.

"You did not just do that."

"Umm…"

"Oh…my…god." He groaned.

"Sorry! I'll umm…I'll wait outside." He could see her neck was bright red. He was sure his was too.

She walked out and Grissom quickly finished his shower and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out to the locker room careful to avoid Sara's eyes. "I'm uh…I'm finished. You can go in now." Right when he was done saying that his thoughts drifted to Sara in a shower all wet, and slick, and full of suds… He quickly shook those thoughts from his head. Those were not appropriate thoughts right now. Not with a towel wrapped firmly around his waist and Sara in the room.

"Yeah…shower. Okay." She was staring at his chest. It looked very firm and had a little hair going form his bellybutton south. She'd had fantasies about that chest. Multiple times. She still hadn't gotten up. She'd never seen Grissom's chest. She'd never caught him changing in the locker room or anything. She'd seen Nick's and Warrick's when they were changing, but never Grissom's. God she wished she could lay her hands on it, feel the firmness. And she'd seen his – his -. And he was so big. It amazed her.

"Uh…Sara." Grissom broke her from her reverie.

She looked up. He was looking at the shower room door. "Yeah…okay." She got up and walked into the shower room. Grissom started changing after he heard the very faint sounds of the shower running. God, as if there wasn't enough tension between them already. He quickly finished dressing and ran his hands through his hair. He sat down on the bench and just thought. Thought about how bad the tension was going to be from now on. Thought about how embarrassed he's been when he figured out it was Sara in the shower room. Thought about how badly he'd messed up…

Right when he finished that thought Sara came out with a towel wrapped around her. As soon as she realized Grissom was still in the locker room her eyes widened. _Oh god…how bad could this day get? _she wondered. "Umm…Grissom?" He was staring at her chest. "Grissom!" She fairly screamed.

He quickly averted his eyes and turned the other way. "Yeah…sorry." He started mentally listing all of the elements from the beginning. He couldn't let himself think about her yet. About halfway through he realized that it was doing nothing to help him in this predicament and he started going through baseball stats.

"Umm…could you give me some privacy?" Sara asked. He didn't answer her so she looked closer to his body language. He had his jaw clenched and his eyes squeezed closed. His hands were on his lap, his fists clenched. He looked…aroused, looked like he was trying to fight his arousal. "Umm…yeah…I'll just go change in the shower room." She said meekly. She grabbed her clothes and quickly went to the shower room to change. When she came out he was digging in his locker. She didn't say anything to him and went to her locker to get her purse. It was the end of shift and time to go home. She sighed dejectedly and slipped into her coat.

"See you tomorrow," she said.

"Mmhmm." When she was almost out the door he called to her, "Sara."

"Yeah?" She turned around

"Umm…would you like to go to dinner with me?"

She was speechless for a moment, surprised he was actually talking to her. She expected silence for at least a week. "Umm…sure. When?"

"Tonight? Before shift?"

"I'd like that. 7 o'clock?"

"Sounds good. I'll pick you up," he replied. He smiled. She smiled back and walked out the door.

**The End**


End file.
